Capture The Kiss
by CherryBlossomSakura
Summary: Capture what? You want to find out. Read it! S+S! I think more humor in it than romance. Please don't flame! I hope it's not short also. R+R PLEASE!!!!!!!!


****

Capture The Kiss

By: CherryBlossomSakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors! CLAMP does. Don't sue or flame me, this is my third fic posted! Also, this is sort of a Romance mix Humor! Also a S+S! One more thing, this fic uses dubbed names. But the Kiss Card does belong to me, and trmptplr1. (Sorry if I spelled it wrong!) The Whip Card is just mine. No flames please, and, I hope you enjoy! I also made up some of Li's abilities, I don't know if they are true. Sorry if this is short for you. I hate chapters; people get lost in reading them! R+R!!!!!!

Key:

__

thoughts

"talking"

~*~scene change~*~

*flashback* (I don't think I'll be using them.)

(A/N:) author's note

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~School~*~

As Sakura and Madison walked to school. They were shocked to find people kissing! There were liplocks, frenches, cheek kisses, everything! "What in the world are they doing?!" Madison asked. All Sakura could say was, "Oh..oh..oh my...God." And the greatest shock was Li. Li tapped Sakura on the shoulders. 

Sakura turned around and said, "Hi-" and was cut off when Li kissed her (A/N: You know where.) Madison held up her camera, taping every moment of it. Sakura backed away. "Li, what are you doing?!" Sakura said. "I..I...I don't..know..." was all he could say. Sakura and Li then sensed a card. No, two cards.

~*~After school~*~

Sakura was trying to keep Li from kissing her. "What is your problem Li?!" "I don't know that either." They never knew they loved each other more than just friends, they were too shy to reveal that. Even though they enjoyed the kiss. (A/N: WOOOO!!!!!)

~*~ Sakura's at home~*~

Sakura then sensed the card nearby Li's place. The two cards I mean. She called up Madison and got ready. She took the Key, and her Clow Cards. Along with Kero, who was at first stuffing his mouth full of cakes and pork buns. Sakura dashed down and met Madison, Madison showed her costume. It was just the same as the cat one, but it wasn't made of rubber, because she was definitely not fighting the Thunder Card. They both ran and ran to Li's place and called him down in his battle clothes. "What is it Sakura?" "I don't know Li..." 

Then, the Kiss Card did its job and got Sakura and Li to kiss again. (A/N: This is almost humor-like.) Kero floated by Madison and muttered something. "What is it Kero?" asked Sakura, who didn't like kissing every second. "The Kiss Card." "THE WHAT CARD?!?!?!?!" they all said in unision. "The Kiss Card" he repeated. "In fact, just capture it now Sakura!" "Ok!" 

She shouted the incantations. "Oh Key Of Clow; Power Of Magic, Power Of Light, Surrender The Wand, The Force Ignite! Release!!!" Sakura grabbed the Clow Wand. "Do you think it will be weak enough Sakura?" Li asked. "I think so." she said.

"Kiss Card! Return to your power, CONFINED!!!" With that, the kiss card appeared in her hands. "Well that was easy." Madison said. "But there's another one Madison." Sakura uneasily said. 

The out of nowhere, a whip came out at Sakura and it whipped across her back, ripping the back of a costume a little. "Agh!" she screamed. "Sakura!" they all yelled. Sakura fell to her knees in pain. She never felt pain like this before.

Kero yelled out, "It's the Whip Card Sakura! Look out!" With that, the Whip Card struck Sakura again. Over and over till she was full of marks. Li couldn't take his secret love to get hurt anymore. He ran in front of Sakura to block the hits as she captured the card. Sakura tried to get up and she did.

"Shield Card, release and disspell!!!!! Shield us all!" And the Shield Card did as it was told to. "Whip Card, return to your power, CONFINED!!!" Li took the Whip Card as Sakura returned the Shield Card and turn the Wand back into a Key. 

Sakura then just collapsed. "Sakura! Are you ok?!" Li asked. He laid her head on his lap and tried cleaning some of the wounds. It was no use. She was bleeding badly. Kero and Madison watched in worry as Li attempted to help Sakura. Li then thought up something.

"Force, know my plight, release the light! Heal!!!" And it healed Sakura. Li supported Sakura's head. "Li.." Kero was gawking and Madison was taping them. "I thought I would lose you Sakura..." Sakura did nothing but blush. She looked up at him, into her dark brown nut colored eyes, as he looked at her glimmering emerald orbs that stared back. They moved closer, and closer, till they were a millimeter apart for each other's faces. Li leaned down and gave Sakura a very passionate kiss. Kero's jaw dropped and he was speechless. And Madison was taping it all!!! This was definitely not the work of the Kiss Card!

__

The End 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Kiss Card idea all came from trmptplyr1's review (sorry if I didn't get it right, but you know what I mean!), I asked him for permission and he let me. Thank you! E-mail me at CCSakura_Kinomoto@yahoo.com, you can IM my ID, or IM my AIM screen name: CherryBlossomCS. IM DigiDestinHiKari to get me incase! Please R+R! Sakura: *bangs her head on a wall* I hope this was worth it. OW! Kero: *Sweatdrops* better stop that Sakura. Li: Ya, we wouldn't want me to do CPR or something, would we? Sakura: Ummm, hai? Madison: Sakura!!! Sakura: What?!


End file.
